kunaichroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hozuki Akira
'First Name' Akira 'Last Name' Hozuki IMVU Username AkiraHatsune 'Nickname (optional)' (( This is optional. But also recomended that you wait tell you recive a name IC )) 'Age & Date of Birth' 01/04/97 A.N. ))'' '''Gender Male '' 'Ethnicity' Yukigakurian 'Height' 5'5ft 'Weight' ''175 pounds 'Blood Type' AB negitive 'Occupation' SHINOBI 'Scars/Tattoos' (If you so choose to have a scar or tattoo. Please bare in mind, we would like to see of how your RPC obtained said scar/tattoo. And with the given age of which you will come in with. Please be reasonable with the scar or tattoo.) 'Affiliation' Yukigakure 'Relationship Status' Single 'Personality & Behaviour' Akira is an average boy whom is friendly and caring, his passions are cooking and creating weaponry with the hope of becoming a top shinobi where he can protect his home and his friends from the evil in the world and create the path where we can help anyone in any way that he can even if he fears he is not strong enough he will fight for what he believes in and protect it to his last breath in till his time has truly come and at that time he will give his spirit to the other world but if he can help it he will live as long as he has too to fulfil his dreams and desires Nindo (optional) 'Bloodline/Clan' The '''Hōzuki clan' (鬼灯一族, Hōzuki Ichizoku) is a group of ninja that originated from Kirigakure with the ability to turn their bodies into liquified form.'' The members of this clan possess the ability to turn their bodies into liquid form using the Hydrification Technique. This ability however seems to require that they stay hydrated at all times and as such at least two known members are known to carry water bottles around with them Category:Yukigakure Category:Unapproved Category:AcademyStudent Family Soki and Momochi are Akira's older, yet still youthful, older sisters. They are duo traveling sake and ramen vendors, whom travel the five great nations. They do so because they fear they would aquire the same fate as their parents if they were to become shinobi. Their mother, sickly and weak as she may be, still does everything she can to take care of Akira and anyone else who may need help. Akira's father, sadly, died as nobly as possible, saving two shinobi from a rockslide during a mission in Iwagakure. 'Ninja Class ''' ''Academy student 'Element One' Water 'Element Two' Wind 'Weapon of choice' ((Prefer not to have a weapon until you are properly trained with one by your Sensei IC.)) 'Strengths' *''Exceptional Taijutsu'' *''Superior Ninjutsu'' 'Weaknesses' *''Terrible Genjutsu'' *''Inferior Strength. )'' 'Projectile Weapons Inventory' Your Projectile Weapons Inventory. ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at Genin and Chuunin (50 pieces). Jounin/ANBU (70 pieces) Sage/Sannin/Kage (80 pieces). Please allocate now: Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi (cost 0.5 pieces each): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): Any sword ((Max 2) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each): Total: 'Jutsu List' Transformation Technique (E-Rank) Clone Technique (E-Rank) Body Replacement Technique (E-Rank) Rope Escape Technique (E-Rank) Generic Sealing Technique (E-Rank) Genjutsu (E-Rank) 'Allies'/Enemies Yukigakure - Alli 'Background Information' Akira is of the hozuki clan, a clan of which can turn their body’s into a liquid form as well as being well known for their taijutsu and ninjutsu, akira carries most of the traits of his clan, white hair, pale skin and is very friendly, this shows which clan he is from at first glance. Since a young age of five akira has been doing research into becoming a shinobi and began training soon after in the way of the ninja, Although being one of the three siblings he is the only one that wanted to be a shinobi, the other two his sisters want to continue with their family’s restaurant leaving him to do pretty much anything he wanted to while his older sisters were working. Not being a particularly active child he spends most of his time reading scrolls to do with his history and jutsu’s of his elemental types in till he was accepted into the academy and from there he spent all his free time in the same room, same seat just reading, but after being kicked out when the academy closes at night he just followed the higher level shinobi around in till class the next day. 'Roleplaying Library' Kunai Chronicles RP: Spars and Battles: Casual Meetings or Events: Story Progression: Clan Specific: Training Roleplays Ninjutsu: Taijutsu: Genjutsu: Intelligence: Strength: Speed: Stamina: Hand Seals: 'Approved by:' Kairi Hime/Caoin Category:Yukigakure Category:Unapproved Category:AcademyStudent